


Background Switch

by evieevee



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, I guess you'll just have to read it, I really don't know what to tag this with, Kirino is a little shit, M/M, Shindou gets sick, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieevee/pseuds/evieevee
Summary: This was inspired from this prompt:Imagine Person A likes stealing B’s phone to change B’s phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of B’s face or doing something like picking their nose). Imagine A doing another routine swipe of B’s phone, but not having the heart to change it because this time B’s phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together).
With Shindou as Person B and Kirino as Person A.





	

“So, which shirt should I wear tonight?” Shindou asked as he was holding two shirts which looked almost identical.  
Kirino was laying on the king sized bed with his lover’s phone in his hands. It was the newest Huawei Ascend P8; Shindou had gotten it for his birthday. And even though it was his, Kirino always had to play with it for some time whenever they were together. I mean, come on, you would do the same if you had the opportunity, right? Besides Shindou didn’t really mind, he found it kind of cute how Kirino could swear at a game when he would be too far into it.

Though lately Kirino had found another hobby. If Shindou wasn’t watching he would change his background with either a crazy selfie of himself or an embarrassing photo of him.  
He could still remember the first time he had done it. He had been hanging out with friends from college and had wanted to show them his new phone. As the screen had lit up a really weird photo of Kirino had popped up instead of the lotus flower he had chosen for the time being. Kirino had pulled his nose up, looked cross-eyed and had his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. While he had been processing what had happened his friends had started to laugh so hard some were holding onto their bellies. When it had finally processed he had blushed like mad and had quickly unlocked the screen only to find another embarrassing photo. He had tried to change the background quickly, but as he wasn’t really used to the new phone yet it took much longer than he wanted.

Since then it had happened almost weekly. It became a habit to check his screen before showing it to anybody.  
Kirino looked up briefly only to give an annoyed sigh.

“Taku, they look EXACTLY alike! Why are you so worked up anyway?”

Shindou glared softly at Kirino before answering.

“First of all: they are not exactly alike. This one has a v-neck and this one has a normal round neck, also the v-neck has more details. Second of all: I told you there would come important people this time. Some high CEO’s from Europe I believe, so we have to make a good impression.”

“Okay okay... Uhm I would choose the v-neck, it makes you sexy but still classy. Satisfied?”

Shindou laughed.

“Of course, who wouldn’t like it to be called sexy?” He said with a wink that made Kirino blush slightly; not that he would ever admit it.

Besides he would get his revenge. As Shindou pulled his shirt over his head to change Kirino quickly unlocked the camera and took a sneaky photo. He smirked as he went to Album and made the picture his background.  
He placed the phone down with a satisfied grin and walked over to Shindou who was struggling with a clothing roller. Of course he had to put on a black shirt that attracted cat hair like crazy. He took the roller a little forcefully from Shindou’s hand but received a relieved smile nevertheless. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Later that night Kirino received a string of texts in a matter of minutes and knew immediately who his stalker was. He quickly unlocked his phone to see his lover’s reaction to his new background.

_From: Takuto 20:13_  
RANMARU!!  
YOU- I- ARGH!! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH TROUBLE THAT COULD GET ME IN?!  
YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CHECKED THE TIME BEFORE SHOWING SOMETHING TO THOSE CEO’S!

_To: Takuto 20:16_  
I don’t understand?  
What are you talking about Taku?

_From: Takuto 20:20_  
Oh don’t play all innocent with me!  
You know damn well what I meant!  
No kisses for you for at least a week!

_To: Takuto 20:22_  
WHAT?!  
No please Taku!  
You know I didn’t mean it that way!  
Please! I won’t survive without your soft lips! O0o

_To: Takuto 20:24_  
I think I’m dying already... 0.0

_From: Takuto 20:27_  
Drama queen...

_From: Takuto 20:28_  
Fine.. No kisses for a day, but I really meant it.  
It could’ve turned out really ugly, okay?

_To: Takuto 20:29_  
Okay...

_To Takuto: 20:33_  
And hey! It’s not my fault that your lips are like a drug!  
It’s your own fault for making me addicted 0.- 

_From: Takuto 20:35_  
Haha sure.  
I’ll remember that.

_To: Takuto 20:36_  
This is going to turn against me, isn’t it? -.-

_From: Takuto 20:38_  
Yep!  
But I have to get back to the party!  
Love you!  <3

_To: Takuto 20:39_  
Urgh... A well, have fun!  
Love you too!  <3<3<3

The next day Kirino promised to never change his background again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


A few weeks later Shindou became sick. Kirino would visit him every day after school to keep him company before he would become too drowsy and Kirino would have to tell him to rest and catch some sleep. Every time he would ask if Kirino would stay with him until he fell asleep and Kirino would gladly comply.

Right now he was watching Shindou, who had just fallen into a deep slumber with a small smile on his face, while holding his hand.  
Kirino smiled to himself, Shindou could be so stubborn when he wanted to. Today he had insisted he would stay awake until Kirino had to go home. This had held stand until his replies had become sloppy and incoherent. Kirino saw how hard he tried to keep his eyes open and had told him to go to sleep.  
After some weak protests he had finally managed to get Shindou all comfortable under the covers. It had been a matter of seconds before Shindou had fallen asleep, clutching Kirino’s hand until he’d drifted away.

Kirino slowly and carefully slipped his hand out of Shindou’s grip and stood up. When he bent down to give Shindou a goodbye kiss he noticed something shiny in Shindou’s other hand. At closer inspection he discovered Shindou was holding his new phone close to his chest.

Kirino whispered a soft ‘Silly’ before carefully pulling the phone out of his grip. He placed the device on the nightstand beside the king sized bed and accidently touched the on-button.  
The screen lit up and Kirino was bewildered for a moment before his expression softened and a loving smile settled on his face. The screen showed a photo that had been taken on their first date.  
Shindou had taken him to a very chic restaurant with a huge dance floor in the middle of the room. After a delicious dinner full of laughter and flirty comments Shindou had excused himself for a minute. Not soon after his favourite song had riveted through the speakers.  
Shindou had appeared again and had asked him for a dance. He had guided Kirino through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor where they started to slow-dance to the song.  
Later that evening somebody had come up to them and showed them a picture they had taken. It had showed them dancing to the song. Kirino had his head on Shindou’s shoulder, he had rested his cheek against Kirino’s hair as they had slowly danced to the song, softly embracing each other, with loving and happy smiles on their faces. The person had asked for Shindou’s number and had sent him the picture.

Kirino had always wondered what had happened to it afterwards and here it was serving as Shindou’s background. Kirino picked up the phone from the nightstand and sat down again, staring at the photo for some time before he got an idea. Guess he would have to change it one last time, he just had to download that one app.  
Shindou woke up from a soft press on his forehead and lazily opened his eyes just in time to see pink hair disappear behind a closed door. He slowly pulled himself up and noticed he wasn’t holding his phone anymore. He quickly scanned the room, as well as he could with his fuzzy head, and found the object on his nightstand.  
He grabbed it off the nightstand and laid back down again. He pressed the on-button and smiled at the photo that popped up. His smile faltered a little as he noticed something had been changed. He forced his eyes to focus more and his smile returned tenfold when he saw the text that had been written on the picture with the handwriting he would recognise anywhere.

_I love you Taku_  
_\- Ran_

He pressed the phone close to his chest again as he made himself comfortable, smile still lingering on his face.

“I love you too, Ran.” He mumbled before sleep overtook him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment or Kudos when you do ^.^


End file.
